cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Campus
When you submit your answers to the questions on the Facebook group, you'll be added to the group and then to the OOC discussion chat. Once in, you can talk to people if you want while you create your bio. Once finished, you'll be added into the chat for roleplaying and you can start! Surrounding Area The campus is located in Kentucky. Exactly where hasn't been established and doesn't really matter. The campus is located on a grassy plain, and is remarkable for its boundless horizon. Nothing for a great distance but grass and hills. The exception is the nearby forest, and a city only five minutes away in one direction. This city has a high population of controllers who graduated from the academy, and thus is much more friendly and accepting towards controllers than most places. Note that this has changed as of fairly recently. The Imperial Organization, a militant breakoff from The Church of the Flame has seized control of the local military and police, and passed off much of the control to their subsidiary corporation Magnus. They rule pretty strictly and have a particular policy of cracking down on controllers. Surrender to be taken as a captive, or die. So yeah, keep it under wraps! Some Imperial Knights, the fighters for the Imperial Organization, also still patrol the more religious districts to enforce their faith and harass the unbelievers. Demons who can't hide the fact that they're demons will be killed. Angels will meet the same fate unless they proclaim that their origin is The Flame. (Magnus troops will also enforce this policy on angels and demons, but won't harass for religious beliefs from other races.) More details on this stuff will come to light when the event comes centered on taking the city back. Features The campus features the following: * Main building. Not a lot happens in this building itself, except for offices for the principal and bureaucratic staff. It does act as a way to stay connected to all the other buildings without needing to go outside. I know how much you nerds hate getting sunlight. * The infirmary is the first door on the right once inside the main building. If you're sick or injured, even to near death, our team of nurses can get you fixed right up. * A bonfire outside the main building. This is meant to act as a gathering place, meetup spot or just an area to go to if you're looking to interact with others. It features a near-infinite amount of marshmallows for you to roast too! * A cafe. This and the bonfire are two good places to go if you're just looking for other people to interact with. It includes free sushi and its own smaller open fire. * A section for male and female dorm rooms. If you've registered with the school and are a genuine student or staff member here you are permitted to have your own room on campus. * A few buildings for classes of various departments. One building runs English, other languages, history and politics. Another runs math and the sciences, and a third runs more artistic subjects. * A well-maintained library. Seriously, use books! Study books on your kinesis, and practice techniques mentioned in them. If you want to get stronger but there's nobody available to RP with you at the moment, delving into arcane lore is a perfect method. It's best for beginners. The library also has several desktops of ifferent operating systems for free use by staff and students alike. The library is currently maintained by the librarian, Baldwin. * An indoor pool! Seldom used, so it's a consistent place to be alone as well. Has a shallow section that slopes off into a deeper area. * A beautiful garden! Very extensive due to the presence of several students who take detailed care of it. Several sectioned off plots of nice fertile brown topsoil, a good deal of which will be empty but contain a stake with a sign that reads what should be placed and or planted there. The reasoning for this consists of the different conditions and needs of the future plantlife placed there. Each plot is lined in with wonderful red brickwork that separates it from the concrete of which the walkways are made of. In addition to this, there has been an outdoor water fountain and a shed nearby a lovely oak tree with gardening supplies and tools one might possibly need. They're primarily for Jesus, the Mexican gardener, but they may be used by students. It's highly recommended that no fighting takes place in the new garden, we wouldn't want to trash it after its renovation. A water fountain marks the middle of garden, a constant small jet of water shooting into the air. * These gardens contain small sections that act as graveyards for any of the dead students or staff from those Tracks. These include any characters from Zen University who did not transfer to Cosmic Academy, and are presumed to have died in EVENT: ANNIHILATION, the invasion of the Eldritch which kicked off our independence. They're also for anyone who's died since this time, including those perished in the old Track B. * Extensive outdoor space to do basically whatever you want in! * A gym/dojo for sports, working out, sparring or whatever you want. * A larger arena which is used for special events like sports games, graduation ceremonies or similar major occasions. Arrangement Here's an MSPaint thing Uly threw together to show where things are relative to each other. Size isn't at all to scale and distances between things can be bigger than this. It's just to show what you pass on the way from one area to another.